


Experimentation Ended

by SleepySapphire



Series: Bully Woz For Science! [3]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Rape, Selfcest, eyyyy finally, future note godmodding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: White Woz has been waiting for this moment ever since he manipulated Sougo via the Future Note in that little park, weeks ago.Sequel to "Further Observation Required"





	Experimentation Ended

**Author's Note:**

> everyone sleeping on woz/woz, so here i am.  
you cant stop me

It was easy to convince one of the marvelously idiotic trio to do his dirty work for him, especially with the influence of the Future Note. All he needed to do was write a situation in which one, or two, or, his personal favorite, all three, were out and about and causing a disturbance and ta-da, Sougo Tokiwa and _ friends _would be seen dashing from the comfort and laughable safety of the tacky little *clock shop* they called home, and off to fight against "bad guys".

If only they knew their opponents, the time jackers, was just a group of stupid children. But that was a subject White Woz would think on another time.

Today he was preoccupied, watching from shadows as three figures ran through the door of the clock shop. There were two more people in the shop that needed to be dealt with before he could commence with his short waited plan, though, so with a quick flick of his wrist he brushed his index finger across the current page he had open on the Future Note and wrote down:

_ One minute from now,Junnichirou Tokiwa leaves home and heads across town, deciding to treat himself to lunch at the first restaurant he sees on the city limits. _

Flipping it shut, White Woz hopped down from his hiding spot and pushed through the door. He runs nearly face first into himself, who had been on his way out the door, despite the fact he could have just vanished into thin air as per normal. Perhaps it had something to do with Junnichirou Tokiwa, who stood in the kitchen a few feet away, surprised. The older man blinked, soft eyes shifting between both White Woz and Black, unsure of what to make of the situation. Around his torso was a pale yellow apron in the shape of a cat’s head.

"Eh? Another one of Sougo-kun's friends? I didn't know you had a twin! How amusing." The old mans’ gentle eyes glittered with readied acceptance, and he turned to the kettle that was whistling on the stove.  
“Oh, but Sougo-kun left just now, even knowing he had friends coming over? That boy should really-” He went still suddenly, kettle held off the burner. White Woz watched as his other self turned, eyes snapping back up to meet him as Junnichirou set the kettle down and began to shuffle forward and out of the kitchen, towards the entryway where both White and Black Woz were. On the way, he undid the perfectly tied knot on the apron he wore and tugged it off. It fell to the floor in a heap, and Junnichirou stopped only to slip on a pair of shoes. 

“I’m going to lunch!” The older male pushed between then, uncaring, and disappeared off down the street. 

They remained still for all of two seconds before Black Woz suddenly lunged, shoving White Woz against the door frame, his eyes narrowed in a glare White Woz hadn’t often seen on his own face even at his angriest. He only smirked in return, calm. After what he had written earlier in the Future Note, there was nothing Black Woz could do to escape this final experiment. 

“Why are you here?! What did you do to Junnichirou Tokiwa?” White Woz’s other self was furious, the flicker of various negative emotions crossing his face deliciously. He reached up and wrapped his hands around Black Woz’s wrists and _ shoved _, quickly reversing their position just beyond the entryway. Black Wozs’ back connected harshly with the hardwood floor, and White Woz had him pinned with all his weight. 

They were alone now, and oh, it would be _ so _ fun, because if there was anyone worthy of White Woz’s attention, it was certainly himself. 

"Shouldn't you be more concerned for yourself, rather than Tokiwa's uncle?" White Woz titled his head to the side a little, his hands tightening on the slender wrists he had in his grasp. Of course, if he _ really _ wanted to, he could have created a future to push Tokiwa Sougo into despair, thus leading them closer and closer to the timeline they needed to destroy him. It would be nothing at all to write in a hit and run that takes the life of his uncle; or a group of thugs attacking and assaulting him in some back alley, leaving him to die. The future was full of infinite possibilities, and any option could be as earth shattering as the other. Either way, it was time to test what he had done. 

“Stop wriggling, will you? You look pathetic.” Black Woz went still.

White Woz felt himself laugh quietly, and squeezed his wrists again. Perfect. 

This was perfect.

He could practically feel further confusion emitting from his other self. 

What was going through his mind? Perhaps something like ‘Why did I stop?’, followed by a quick, half attempt to sort his thoughts out and rationalize; or maybe nothing at all, like a deer in headlights the moment before connection with a vehicle. 

“I want you to listen, now, alright? Sit up slowly then get undressed.” Black Woz swallowed, anger flickering through his eyes as White Woz released his wrists and got off of him.

“What makes you think I-” He sat up, slow, hands moving up to pull off his scarf. His hands trembled, surely from how he was trying to regain control of his own body. He wouldn’t, though, because White Woz had written his absolute subservience into the future note hours ago; even before he had written the event that caused Sougo Tokiwa and friends to run out, and before he had written Junnichirou Tokiwa leaving for a meal he never knew he wanted. 

_ For exactly one week, the one Sougo Tokiwa affectionately calls “Black Woz” is to follow my (The one known as ‘White Woz’) every command without fail. _

Slender fingers worked buttons free from the green coat he always wore, and Black Woz shifted onto his knees to better remove it. He dropped it to the floor as he reached down to remove his shoes. 

“What is your intent with this? Haven’t you.. _ Done _ enough?” He hissed through gritted teeth. He was still confused, heart probably racing in his chest as he tried to fight against the command given. 

“Please. You’re supposed to be the intelligent one in your little group, yet you haven’t figured it out?” White Woz stood, and began to move towards the kitchen. His eyes shifted around the little area, from the burner that hadn’t been shut off, to the knives neatly placed in their little storage rack. 

“Hurry up. Come here when you’re finished.” White Woz tilted his head back to his other self for a moment, his eyes narrowing a little.

From the floor, Black Woz stood up and immediately pulled off the rest of his clothes, finger curling under the fabric of his tight pants as he peeled them off one leg at a time. Once he was entirely nude, Black Woz made his way into the kitchen and stopped only when he was within a foot of White Woz. White Woz spun around to face him, a large kitchen knife in hand. His lips splitting into a smirk.

“On your knees. I’d like you to show me something interesting, if possible. Entertain me.” White Woz leaned back against the counter behind him, watching the tone of Black Woz’s eyes shift from anger, to confusion, to anger, then finally reluctant acceptance as he sank to the floor on his knees. He glared, throat tight as he swallowed. 

“This is the work of the Future Note.” A shiver went through Black Woz’s shoulders as his knees hit the hardwood floor below. White Woz tilted his head up a little, nose pointed up so he could feel that smug satisfaction at winning over his other self yet again. He flicked his wrist to the side, arm lowering as he held the knife delicately between his fingers.

“Correct. Unlike the last time, which was entirely by your own hand, this time your actions _ are _ a product of the Future Note guiding you.” Oh, to have the upper hand was always a good feeling. Black Woz began to lean forward, lips parting and hands flat to the floor as the Future Note beckoned him to _ entertain. _Once White Woz realized where he was going, another horrible grin crossed his lips and he moved the knife to dangle in front of his zipper and Black Woz’s lips. A pink tongue slid out, and unnerved as he was, Black Woz wouldn’t be able to stop himself from licking the steel blade glinting dangerously between them. 

It was almost euphoric to watch, and the distress in Black Woz’s eyes’ only made the feeling intensify. 

As though sensing White Woz’s thoughts, Black Woz closed his eyes as his tongue slid up the sharp end, light and soft, only to slip up along the flat side and run down to the pointed tip. 

It was…

Strangely erotic, to say the least, and White Woz had to admit it was entertaining him in ways he hadn’t considered. He swallowed, eyes shifting down the body of his other self. They were identical in almost every way, though White Woz would say his own body was just a little more toned from participating in _ actual _ fights, compared to his other self who could only wave his hand and make his scarf float around. 

White Woz breathed out, slow, not realizing he had been holding his breath. The memories of his other self servicing were fresh in his mind, hands and knees planted firmly on the ground under that filthy bridge they had met under. Watching his tongue lick and flick and leave small trails of saliva here and there on the blade, his breath uneven from the stress, was beginning to send sharp tingles down White Woz’s spine. Beneath his hand, he felt himself stiffen, his clothes growing tight around his inner thighs. 

“Open your eyes… Look at me.” He directed, voice strangely quiet. Black Woz obeyed, his dark eyes opening as he tilted his head up to meet White Woz’s eyes.

Every now and then, his breath would cast mist over the blade, once cool, but now warm from all the licking. He leaned forward just slightly more, guided by the command to entertain White Woz, and nearly took the whole knife into his mouth. If White Woz decided to make any sudden movements, the delicate skin of his cheek would be split and his mouth torn open. Or worse, if White Woz decided to thrust forward, he would then be impaled. His other self was entirely at his mercy; and it was all thanks to the Future Note. 

Alright. 

This was enough. 

White Woz took another breath and released; he was throbbing in his pants, now, and the heavy coat he wore was making him impossibly hot as his blood raced. 

“Don’t move.” 

Black Woz froze, knife plunged as deep into his mouth as possible without harming him. Would he press further, if commanded? White Woz wanted to know, but it was too soon, and there was more fun to be had. 

Slowly, he pulled the knife from Black Woz’s mouth, watching as a string of red tinted saliva broke and fell down his chin. He had cut himself, it seemed, but kept on with his task. Excellent. 

White Woz turned and placed the knife against the little burner on the stove next to him and waited. Black Woz remained unmoving at his feet.

“.. You’re going to regret this.” White Woz glanced to him, waiting for the knife to heat up. 

“Oh? Interesting you say that, because I’m not the one on my knees in front of my enemy. I’m also not the one who was forced to suck off a kitchen utensil.” Black Woz didn’t reply, eyes downcast as shame crept over his features. It was all true, though. White Woz was in control; White Woz had the power. They may _ technically _ be the same person, but White Woz was different. He was stronger than his other self from this worthless timeline. 

As he watched his other self, anger began to crackle through him. 

Why was he so calm? 

White Woz could do anything to him. Anything he wanted, and that worthless little lap dog of Oma Zi-O’s would be incapable of stopping it. His other self knew it too, yet…

White Woz reached out and grabbed a fist full of Black Woz’s hair, grip tight as he yanked him forward and brought the hot end of the knife to his jaw. 

“_ Don’t _ move.” White Woz spat out. 

Black Woz tensed, eyes wide as his skin began to blister under the knife. He remained silent, though, the only change in him being the pace of his breathing. White Woz could feel his body straining below, the urge and desire to pull away heavy, but impossible. He began to drag the knife down his chin, tilting the blade to the edge so the hot metal would cut into his skin, but only lightly. Black Woz was shaking, face pale and breath uneven. White Woz smiled and pulled the knife back.

“You tried to tear away from me, didn’t you? You’ve been trying this whole time, with every fiber of your insignificant little being.There’s a _ reason _ I replace you in the timeline, you know. A reason I become myself. Because you’re weak, and worthless. Sougo Tokiwa will die, and Oma Zi-O will be erased from history.” Just then, an idea came to him. 

“Shall we leave him a gift, before his demise? Something _ special _ for him to remember.” Black Woz swallowed, eyes glistening and ringed with red as he glared. Was it too painful for him to backtalk, now? The wound White Woz had caused was already blistering, it was sure to leave a lovely little scar on his face. 

Right Where Tokiwa would see it. 

“.. You’re not a superior version of me. You’re just insane.” He finally choked out syllables stressed as he struggled to keep control of himself. Hot fury shot through White Woz, and he brought the handle of the knife down onto Black Woz’s face not once, not twice, but several times in a row. 

When he was finished, a thick stream of blood dribbled down the front of his face, and White Woz knew just by glaring down at him that his nose was broken. Still, he didn’t move no matter how much force had been thrown down on him. White Woz felt himself smirk again, sadism streaking through his core as he suddenly began to head out of the kitchen, dragging Black Woz after him. 

Having been forcibly moved, Black Woz flopped over uselessly like a doll, unable to pull himself free. White Woz dragged him to the staircase and dropped him, beginning to walk up. 

“Come. And don’t stand; crawl. Like the good little pet you are.” Not looking back, White Woz ascended the steps, glancing around until his eye fell on the door he needed. 

_ Perfect. _

White Woz made his way down to Tokiwa’s bedroom and shoved the door open, grimacing to himself as he was met with a giant portrait of Oda Nobunaga. How utterly _ tacky _. From behind, he heard his other self approach, unsteady. He cast a glance back to Black Woz, grinning. 

“Up, on the bed. Spread your legs.” White Woz clutched the knife tightly for a moment, relishing in the anxiety that presented itself on Black Woz’s face. 

“W--”

“_ Do it.” _Patient as he was, White Woz didn’t like to repeat himself. Black Woz trembled where he crouched, before he rose to his feet and approached Sougo’s bed, first sitting before he climbed back. His arms shook as he propped himself against the pillows, legs parting. It was still to be ashamed, though. It wasn’t anything neither of them hadn’t seen. 

“Please. Whatever you’re aiming for, there’s a better way. Don’t… do _ this.” _Black Woz’s face was a pale, blotchy mess of bruises mingled with the blisters of his burn. White Woz removed his hat and reached down, beginning to unfasten his belt with a scoff. 

“A better way, you say? Tell me, what could be better than Sougo coming home to find his most trusted ally defiled and murdered in his own bed? Doesn’t it paint a lovely picture?” Black Woz trembled and looked away; whether out of fear or rage or shame, though, White Woz didn’t care. 

Knee pressing into the mattress, he set the knife down on the bedside table; they wouldn’t be needing it, not now. He tore off his coat and dropped it to the floor, giving Black Woz a glance. 

Which position would be best? Which would be the most humiliating for him? On his back, that way White Woz could see his face and reactions? Or perhaps his stomach, that way White Woz could shove his face into the blankets and make him smell the scent of his _ king _ while he was being fucked by another man. By himself. 

“Tokiwa Sou-” As his other self began to talk, White Woz growled and took Black Woz by the ankle, dragging him forward as he climbed onto the bed. He bent his leg up, not allowing his knee to bend as he situated himself above the other male. The fool needed to know that this was happening. This _ was _ unavoidable. 

Black Woz flailed suddenly, his other leg kicking forward to try and knock White Woz off while he covered his ears. He managed to get at least one kick to White Woz’s stomach before White Woz dropped forward and snatched up his wrists, pinning them down to the bed with ease. 

“Did you _ honestly _ think that would work, my other self? Did you _ really _ think that by taking away your ability to hear, that you could bypass the Future Note’s hold on you?” White Woz laughed, letting Black Woz twist and struggle under him. 

It felt good. 

The warmth his body provided, the firmness of him being there, and the fact that White Woz was able to over power him so easily. 

“Get off!” Black Woz was trying to wriggle out, or shove him off, or get _ any _ distance between them. White Woz released one of his wrists, only to deliver a harsh slap to his cheek, sure to hit him right in the burn with as much force has possible. He cried out, finally unable to suppress the agony the wound had been causing. It struck a chord within White Woz, and he wasn’t able to take it anymore. Unable to wait any longer, he wrestled against Black Woz for several seconds longer as he slipped himself out of his pants and quickly lined himself up. It might hurt because he hadn’t loosened the other male up, but it would be better this way. It would hurt _ him _more. White Woz felt himself grin, adrenaline rushing as he pushed in. Beneath him, Black Woz went tense, his breath hitching. He released himself and put a hand to Black Woz’s hip to hold him steady, and then shoved in without a care. 

The following shriek was loud enough to send chills down White Woz’s spine. He released Black Woz’s other wrist an scooted forward, pressing into him a bit more. He was absolutely burning inside, and the tightness was almost too much for White Woz to stand. He would do it, though, because the more he did, the worse it would be for his other self. 

After willing himself to move onward, he slowly began to pull out. 

“R-relax… it’ll be easier for the both of us, fool.” Below him, Black Woz immediately went still, his body relaxing into the bed. White Woz held back a sigh or relief as he felt the tension ease ever so slightly, and then plunged back in, eyes shifting up to check Black Woz for his reactions. It was blissful, how wet his eyes were. His forehead was drenched with sweat, and his cheeks were flushed with shame and horror. 

Letting out a heavy, pleased sigh, White Woz focused on his thrusting. Black Woz had become slick from tearing, and while White Woz would normally be disgusted at the idea of his own cock covered in another persons blood, it was helping his ability to glide in and out. He groaned softly, biting at his lower lip, and yet another idea fluttered through his mind. He smirked again, hips snapping against Black Woz as he adjusted himself and wrapped an arm around his leg for better support. 

“Ch-choke yourself. Wrap your.. Hands around your throat. I know you like it. You--” White Woz paused, his mind swimming with sparks of pleasure from being fully inside his other self. 

“_ Always _ loved it when Oma Zi-O strangled you, waiting until y-you were at your.. Limit before allowing you breath.” White Woz sneered, voice uneven, watching as Woz’s hands flew up to his throat and pressed, both thumbs pressing above his collarbone as his hands closed around his neck. Any pained noises and panting he had been making was abruptly cut off, and White Woz slammed into him, hard, not missing as Black Woz’s cock seemed to stiffen a little. His entire body jumped under White Woz, toes curling. 

“Masochistic slut.” 

He laughed again, licking his lower lip. Black Woz was tensing up again, his fingers twitching every now and then as he tried, and failed, to fight against the command. However, consumed with what was going on in front of him, White Woz failed to notice the figure behind him in the doorway, and thus, was not prepared for the fist that went soaring into his face. 

“_You…!!” _

The collision was violent, and the force knocked him clean off the bed. He landed with a harsh thump, barely able to raise himself up before the fist came down on his face again, and again, and again. Through the blow he could see furious eyes burning pink, and he choked out a laugh as blood dribbled from his nose. 

How were they back so soon? 

He tried to fight the assault at first, but Sougo’s grip on him was firm, and his aim true; every hit as hard as the last. 

“Sougo! Stop, there’s something wrong.” Sougo’s fist froze a mere inch from White Woz’s left eye. From behind them, Tsukuyomi was leaning into the bed, fighting with Black Woz to pull his hands from his neck.She had barely managed to pry his fingers from his throat, and White Woz could hear him wheezing as air began to return to his lungs. He coughed, head hanging as his arms struggled to push back, the command not yet revoked. 

“Woz..” White Woz felt a grin take his bloodied lips as he heard the future demon king talk, his voice soft and hurt and heavy with concern. It was too late for him, though. Their relationship, whatever it was at this point, was going to end. 

_ Now. _

“Kill yourself. Do it, _ now _!” White Woz shouted, bloody and saliva flying from his mouth.. Confusion tore through Sougo’s face, but nothing could have prepared either him or Tsukuyomi for the strength that Black Woz suddenly possessed as his body followed the order. He threw Tsukuyomi away and lunged for the knife, nearly toppling off the bed as he raised it and aimed, tip to his neck. 

“Woz--”

Tsukuyomi yelled, tackling him as she tried to wrestle the knife from him. He writhed, eyes flashing as he struggled to carry out the task. Footsteps thundered from the doorway, and Geiz appeared; rushing in moments later to help her. 

Suddenly, the grip Sougo had on White Woz tightened. He trembled, eyes shifting back down to White Woz, _ murderous _. 

“Undo it…” 

White Woz laughed, breathing labored, and shook his head. One of his teeth was loose. 

“.. It’s a shame you found us. I wanted to see your face when you found what I--” Sougo’s fist connected with his face again. 

“Undo it! Whatever you did, undo it!” Sougo was shaking, nearing the edge of hysterics as tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes. It only took a moment longer for them to drip down, and he sniffled, shaking growing worse. The hand he had used to beat White Woz was red, slowly growing more discolored and swollen by the second. Had he broken it? 

“Release him.” Geiz let out a yelp behind them, his back having hit the nightstand as the three of them continued to fight for the knife. Sougo ignored them, and punched White Woz again. 

White Woz only let out a wet cackle, which was cut off by another blow, soon to follow by another. From the floor on the other side, Tsukuyomi, tired of trying to win a fight with someone who was physically stronger than her, decided to end it by delivering a harsh blow to the back of Black Woz’s neck. He slumped forward, the knife clattering to the floor several feet away. 

It was promptly picked up by Sougo, who shoved White Woz to the floor and kneeled over him. 

“Undo it.” His voice was a whisper. 

White Woz paled a little, but forced a grin despite the threat of the knife glinting only inches away. 

Behind them, Tsukuyomi stood and dragged one of the sheets off the bed to cover Woz, who remained unconscious. 

“You wouldn’t kill me. I’m Woz, after all. Could yo--” The knife came down on White Woz before he could get another word out, plunging deep into his chest. 

“You’re not. _ You’re not _..!” Sougo yanked the knife out and jammed it into White Woz’s chest again, and though shocked, all White Woz could do was laugh, having seen the horrified looks of Tsukuyomi and Geiz behind him. 

“S-Sougo…” Tsukuyomi reached a hand out towards him but froze as Sougo pulled the knife out and stabbed it down again, before repeating the motion with horrific desperation. 

“Undo it. Undo it! Undo it, now! _ Now _!!” White Woz was dead at this point, chest partially caved in from the stabbing, but Sougo kept going. 

On the floor, Woz began to stir. His eyes fluttered open, and he slowly pushed himself to his feet. Tsukuyomi looked up, shocked. 

“Woz??” 

With incredible speed, he climbed over the bed and towards the window, arm stretching out to--

“Sougo!” She cried out.

Sougo’s head tilted up, and without wasting a second, he jumped from White Woz’s body and tackled Woz to the floor, his arms wrapping around the taller male tightly. 

“Woz..! Stop. Stop, okay?” He was out of breath, and Woz was fighting against the hold he had. Geiz, unsure of what to do with himself, stared down at the body that had been White Woz; face beaten, torso covered in stab wounds. They.. had to do something about that. 

Probably. 

Probably really soon, like, now. 

Where was Sougo’s uncle, anyway? 

He turned his attention back to Sougo and Woz. Sougo was holding him close, using his uninjured hand to stroke the side of his head. Woz’s eyes were still flickering, going from normal to pale white, to normal again. What was that about? 

“P-please, Woz, please stop. You said before I’m you’re ruler, right? Then you have to follow my orders, I’m telling you to _ stop _; whatever he did, we’ll figure it out, okay?” Woz swallowed, eyes staring at nothing for a few moments before he finally spoke, his fingers twitching. 

“F-future… Note.. he.” His eyes flashed again, and suddenly his tongue slid forward. He opened his mouth, and-- 

Sougo shoved his hand between Woz’s teeth, wincing as Woz tried to close his jaw around part of Sougo’s hand. He shook, and Sougo only held him closer. 

“We’re going to fix this….” 

Somehow. 

* * *

When Woz opened his eyes, all he could do was stare at the ceiling. 

The mirrors were off putting, but at least it was clean. 

The little love hotel they had checked into was nice, and best of all, there had been no staff present to question the group of teenagers who had been transporting a bound and unconscious man. 

Woz wasn’t sure how long they had been there, but the insistent ringing in his mind had paused, temporarily. 

He was exhausted, but all he was capable of doing was sleeping.

He couldn’t get up, because all four of his limbs were shackled to the corners of the bed. 

He couldn’t talk, because his mouth was gagged to keep himself from biting his tongue off. 

Besides him, Sougo was curled up against him, fast asleep. 

Perhaps he would watch.

Oh, but the urge to kill himself was suddenly kicking in, almost desperately so. He closed his eyes, and suddenly couldn’t take it anymore. He tossed his head back against the fluffy pillow under his head and began to twist and turn, madness setting in from being incapable of following the order given by White Woz. Woken from his slumber, Sougo sat up and leaned over, holding him. 

“Woz… Hey, it’ll be okay.” He was used to it at this point, voice not so much fearful, but tired. 

Woz let out a muffled noise into the gag, breathing erratic as he fought against the padded cuffs. 

They had a long night ahead of them, but hopefully Sougo would hear back from Tsukuyomi soon. 

Hopefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> :3c  
im so fuckin tired


End file.
